The Girl In Town
by artsy0809
Summary: She is Rosa. Her parents died in a car accident and she went to live with her Aunt Tessa and her cousin Jasper. She tried to meet new people but struggled to fit in. Then she sinks deeper into her depression that started with her parent's death. Can an chance encounter with Dipper and Mabel show her that she can be happy again? Dipper/OC


**First Gravity Falls story. Reviews are appreciated! This story is dedicated to my friend, Karina. She is going through the same things Rosa is going through during the story.**

Rain poured down as my aunt drove into the small town of Gravity Falls. My new home, where I'd make new friends, explore, and start a new life. I looked at my arm. The car accident that happened two weeks ago.

My parents were driving me to a nice restaurant. We were stopping at the stoplight. Then, when the light turned green, and we started driving, out of nowhere, a huge blue pickup truck smashed into the side, sending us rolling down a huge hill towards a lake. Then, I found my parents. Blood, blood everywhere, glass... No pulse. Then I climbed the hill and people helped me. Then the news got out, and my aunt came to get me. I am now living with her, and my only cousin, Jasper.

We stopped in front of a two story tan house. The grass was spring fresh, the trees were decorated with bright green leaves, and many flower lots were decorating the front porch. It was a nice house, and it looked comfortable.

Jasper was looking out the window. He smiled when he saw the bright green Honda park in front of the house on the dirt road. He sprinted out of the house and ran towards me.

Jasper was seventeen, with short, black hair, sparkly blue eyes, and he was wearing his original clothing: a blue t-shirt with blue jeans and black combat boots.

"Hey, Jasper." I mumbled while hugging him. I'm still pretty depressed about the accident. But I'll be feeling myself again soon. I just know it.

"Aren't ya happy to see me? I am sad too, but your gonna have to feel better soon!"

I nodded, and tried my best to smile.

"Your right, Jasper. I need to lighten up a bit. It's nice to see you. And I'm glad I'm living with you and Aunt Tessa."

My name is Rosa. I was named after Rosa Parks. My mom and dad found that woman very interesting, how she refused to leave that bus seat and stood up for all the black people.

I had long,dark brown hair, and baby blue eyes that somehow always caught the attention of other people. Pale skin, and the original outfit: a black, long sleeved shirt with a black short skirt, dark brown leggings with gold studs on the sides, and black Mary Janes. I also wear white socks underneath the shoes.

My old friend, Dana, used to call me a vampire. A couple reasons why. I have really sharp canines, I dress up darkly, I rarely talk or make friends with anyone, and my favorite colors were dark brown and black.

The thing is I am not a vampire. I know I sound and look like one, but I'm not. I don't disintegrate when I walk into the sunlight. I don't die when someone throws a stake at my heart (and I don't see why anyone would want to), I don't see my own reflection when I see myself in the mirror, and I don't crave human blood.

I grabbed two suitcases of mine. I dragged them into the house, and set them in the living room. I went back outside to see the moving truck come. It had all my furniture in it.

Jasper helped the movers get some of my stuff into the house. Aunt Tessa helped me get the rest of my stuff inside. After that was all in, the movers left, and it was time to get my furniture into my room.

As I dragged my suitcases up the stairs, I heard the stairs creak. I shuddered, then dragged the suitcases into my room.

It was bigger then I expected, and I almost smiled when I saw it. It was painted completely black. The floor was a dark shade of brown. It creaked even louder when she stepped on it. There were no windows. Some pictures were hung up on the wall. Some were just flowers in a vase, but others were creatures, like a black bear or a bat in the cave.

With the help of Jasper and Aunt Tessa, everything was moved into my room. I was feeling somewhat better. I watched some TV for a while until Jasper made dinner and we ate.

For a few hours, I sat in my room, in complete silence, asking myself questions.

Are the people who live here nice, caring, helping, and people worth knowing?

Is living here easy or hard?

Are there any other kids that I can make friends with?

Why am I asking myself all these questions?

I walked downstairs, where Jasper was kicking and punching his punching bag, practicing for his big martial arts competition in a few months.

Aunt Tessa was in a corner of the living room, quietly reading a book while the scent of a lavender candle filled the air. I sighed, and got something from downstairs.

My diary, or what I like to call it, my journal.

On the front was a bat with red eyes. His teeth were sharp like mine, and he reminded me of how fierce and brave I am, although it doesn't seem like I am when you first meet me.

I flipped to the page after the one I last write in, and wrote down what happened today.

"Dear Journal,

It's me, Rosa. It was day four on the road, and I finally got to Aunt Tessa's house, and Jasper was there. We moved my stuff in. I hope tomorrow, when Aunt Tessa, Jasper, and me go downtown to get stuff, I hope I meet new people. And I hope their nice. I need the sleep now. Goodnight journal.

Rosa."

I yawned. I kicked my Mary Janes off and changed into my pajamas. After that, I fell asleep. The wind outside screaming my name.

xxxxx

My eyes shot open and darted around the room. It was morning, because I could hear Jasper taking a shower. I yawned, and walked into the hallway. I slowly walked downstairs and could hear a sizzling noise.

I smelled eggs. Aunt Tessa was putting an omelet on a paper plate and called my name. I grabbed it and ate it slowly. After Jasper walked downstairs, I went upstairs to take a shower. I dried my hair and got in the original outfit. After putting my Mary Janes on, I walked outside and sat in the backseat of Jasper's car. Aunt Tessa wasn't going downtown. She trusted me under Jasper's hands.

Jasper ran down the stone path and jumped into the car. He started it up and we drove to downtown Gravity Falls.

He parked behind an old, rickety building. We jumped out of the car and walked towards the sidewalk. I stretched and walked with Jasper into a market, while we bought some stuff for home.

We also bought more paper plates, planting seeds, pots, watering cans, stones that we were using for the stone path leading to the front door, and some other stuff.

As I was walking outside to sit at the bench while Jasper was hitting on the cashier, I saw two little kids enter the market. Probably the same age as mine, both of them. One of them had long, brown hair. She was wearing white shoes, blue shorts, and a sweater that had a unicorn on it. The other, the boy, was probably her twin. He had odd brown hair, a hat with a blue tree on it, and so on.

They saw me. I smiled nervously and moved out of their way. They smiled back and started walking throughout the store.

I stood next to a magazine display. I was looking at the magazines when the two kids walked up to the cashier. Jasper watched as the two kids payed for what they were getting.

Just as they walked past us, I waved goodbye to them. They did the same back.

Jasper and I walked outside. We then walked towards a small flower store somewhere away from downtown. Funny thing, the same kids were there too.

I helped Jasper look for new flowers to help Aunt Tessa plant. She actually wrote down what she wanted. I pulled the list from Jasper's pocket and looked at the list.

We got roses, pansies, daisies, sunflowers, and some other flowers that their names are hard to pronounce.

We were walking towards the car. The two kids were following us, probably going to where they had to that was in the same direction we were heading.

I shyly looked at them then away. I had to make at least one friend, so I just talked them.

"Hello." I said softly. They responded with friendly smiles.

"Hi! Are you new here? I've never seen you here before." The girl said.

"Yeah, I just moved here. My name is... Rosa..."

"Nice to meet you, Rosa! My name is Mabel, and this is Dipper!"

I giggled at the name 'Dipper'. Probably just a nickname, but it's funny.

Dipper blushed in embarrassment. I smiled, and softly patted him on the back.

"Don't worry. I had an embarrassing nickname."

"Really? What was it?" Mabel asked me. I hesitated.

"Um... It was... Pickle..." I said. Mabel laughed, but Dipper's glare made her stop.

"Okay. It was nice meeting you Rosa. Maybe we can see each other tomorrow." Dipper said to me. I smiled and nodded.

"Okay. That would be okay. Bye."

Dipper waved goodbye to me. I waved goodbye to the two. Jasper put all the groceries away in the trunk, but put the flowers in the backseat.

We buckled up and headed home. But did I really just make friends? Or met people that could possibly be my friends?

I don't know. I guess we'll figure out tomorrow.


End file.
